


Outré

by OscillatingBetweenIdentities



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Wednesday is the doppelganger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OscillatingBetweenIdentities/pseuds/OscillatingBetweenIdentities
Summary: Wednesday had often been told of her uncanny resemblance to her great aunt Calpurnia. Apparently that resemblance went a bit farther than just that.ORThe one in which the Addams Family moves to Mystic falls and learn that Wednesday Addams is the doppelganger.





	Outré

 

1

* * *

 

"Oh Gomez, it's dark, violent, reeks of dark magic." Morticia Addams lifted her black veil to look at the rotting house in front of her. It was a gothic stone structure that had clearly gone through a lot in its lifetime, scorch marks on end, a creeping poison ivy vine covering the other side. Belladonna and foxglove had taken over the front yard and the tree from which a sad old rope hung, remnants of a swing had been struck by lightning. "It's perfect."

 

"The real estate agent even said there's and old church that was burnt down during the war. I heard whispers that a hundred witches had been burnt somewhere in town."

 

"Grandmama and the children will have such fun here! We must move here immediately, c'est magnifique!"

 

"Tish, that's French!" Her husband swung her around to lay kisses down her throats into her décolletage and Morticia swung her hand up, the pen in hand to sign the deed to the house while the real estate agent looked on awkwardly. Hours later when they waltzed around the burnt tree Morticia heard the whispers of Wiccan ancestors commanding, begging, pleading her to leave and smiled. She could so easily imagine their yelling being drowned out by the happy, tortured screaming of her children.

 

Oh yes, Mystic Falls was a perfect place for the Addams.

 

* * *

 

Sheila Bennett concentrated as her granddaughter prepared for her first day of junior year. The comet would be arriving soon and bring with it the chaos that was the supernatural. Sheila wanted to tell Bonnie something good, something she could take with her to keep her spirits up.

 

It helped that the ancestors were desperate to talk to her. So, Sheila gave in and asked for their guidance freely.

 

What she heard shook her to her very core.

 

The Petrova doppelganger was in town. But even worse, she was an _Addams_.

 

This was the year Sheila was going to tell Bonnie about their powers, about being a witch and the responsibilities it carried. About the comet, about their ancestors about the world that was going to descend upon her when the comet brought with it the misfortune it always did.

 

There was a part of her that felt beholden to the Petrova line and the doppelganger, the deal Emily had made for the life of one was what had kept their bloodline from extinction.

 

No deals, no promises, nothing held up against an Addams. Death could not hold them, the Other Side did not keep them tethered, nothing was impossible for an Addams.

 

And the combination, a doppelgänger, a witch, and Addams…

 

No, her granddaughter was best kept far, far away from this. But how would she accomplish this? Bonnie would think something was wrong if she told her to forget everything she had ever told her of magic, she would notice if her Grams stopped talking about tradition, about balance. And when she did, how would Sheila possibly explain it all?

 

There was nothing for it but to keep mum.

 

* * *

 

Elena and Bonnie were leaning against their lockers, talking absently. There was a buzz about a few new students which had people very excited. They didn't get transfers very often, any new face was bound to earn a lot of attention.

 

Elena listened as Bonnie explained that she was worried. In a part of her she tried to deny, she knew she was kind of happy about it. It kept Bonnie from fixating on whether Elena was dealing with it.

 

"-she seemed almost _scared_ , Grams is never scared of anything but...I don't know something weird is going on and-" Bonnie's eyes slid over to the passage where a silence had descended, "speaking of weird,"

 

Elena turned it see what was causing the strange silence. A frighteningly pale girl in a black velvet dress with a white collar and two tight pigtails walked and the sea of students parted. Elena would have thought her goth if it weren't for the fact that there was no fashion statement that could have been made with this look. A blond boy in a striped shirt that looked like a weird version of those old fashioned prisoner costumes in old cartoons walked beside her.

 

"I don't think her feet are moving." said Elena, her eyes fixed upon the girl who seemed to be gliding.

 

"Someone needs to tell her concealer lips are never going to happen."

 

"I think that's just how she looks Bonnie."

 

The two glided over to the office, presumably to get their schedules and put in their transfer paperwork. There was another student there, one that earned himself a wolf whistle from Bonnie.

 

"That is a nice back." It was a nice back. The leather jacket only added to it and when he turned to look at the other two they got a good look at the nice face that went with the good back. He did a double take when he saw the girl and the way he stared made it clear that no one else stood a chance with corpse girl around.

 

Beside her Bonnie sighed. She must have seen the interaction too because she began walking. "It's always the cute ones."

 

Her name was Wednesday Addams and her brother was Pugsley Addams, this was all they knew. She was creepy and quiet and when Mr Tanner asked her questions about Mystic Falls she answered with the death count, the torture methods used and passed on during the times of the witch trials and how she herself might have improved upon them. Elena hadn't been paying much attention, trying to get Matt to talk to her while new guy, Stefan Salvatore, mooned over Wednesday but Bonnie said that Dana ran out of the class to throw up and Caroline was too busy crying in the bathrooms to find out more info about the new students.

 

Elena didn't expect to meet her again, let alone at the cemetery. But there she was, walking between the gravestones, stopping to read each and every one of them before moving on. Elena was more than a little creeped out by the shovel she carried over her shoulder. When Wednesday stopped and put the shovel down into the ground not to far away from her parents' gravestone Elena sprang into action.

 

"Hey!" She cried out and Wednesday turned, slowly.

 

"Yes?"

 

A shiver ran down Elena's spine at having that dead eyed stare directed towards her.

 

"W-what are you doing with the shovel?" She asked, a little voice in her head screaming at her to run away as far as she could.

 

"Testing the soil. It's loose and loamy in comparison."

 

"In comparison to what?"

 

The stare directed at her didn't seem any different but Elena got the distinct feeling that Wednesday thought she was an idiot for asking her that question.

 

"In comparison to the soil in the Addams graveyard of course." Wednesday turned away from Elena, kneeling and rubbing the soil her shovel had displaced between her fingers. "The dead would rise too easily through this, it's not nearly tightly packed enough to provide a challenge when playing Wake the Dead. Great Aunt Lavinia wouldn't even need us to find her head in soil like this."

 

Elena took a healthy step back. A crow swooped down upon her parents' headstone and Wednesday looked up, fascinated.

 

"You're not one of my Mother's murder." She stepped closer to the crow. A mist began creeping up on them, as if someone was using a fog machine. It rose higher and higher until seeing over the tops of the gravestones began getting difficult. The crow cawed noisily and even as Wednesday made curious little noises Elena tried to shoo it off, not wanting it near her parents' gravestone. It flew off but when Elena turned to check on Wednesday she found it staring at them from behind the pale girl.

 

Another loud caw resounded through the empty place and Elena was getting spooked by it all. This was not normal, not at all.

 

She began to walk off, rather desperate to get away from it all especially when she saw the silhouette of a man in the fog, creeping up on them. A part of her wondered if she should warn Wednesday but the girl seemed to be quite at home with this all. She stumbled down the path in her rush and when she got up and dusted herself off she found herself face to face with Stefan.

 

"Umm, hi, sorry I was just, erm, the fog you know, it's making,me foggy and Wednesday was talking about raising the dea-"

 

"Wednesday's back there? Is she alright?"

 

Oh right, for a moment she had forgotten that Stefan was a bit strangely obsessed with Wednesday.

 

"Yeah, she was fine but the crow and-" Elena turned to point at the cemetery and turned back to find herself talking to thin air.

 

Oh well, her room was probably a better place to write in her diary anyway.

 

* * *

 

The smell of coppery blood was what first told Wednesday what the creature that stood in front of her was. The mask was grotesque beyond belief, conventionally attractive with a pallor that spoke more of heritage than a lack of sun, bright blue eyes the colour of a clear ocean free of oil spills, a tall stature and virile body held in the typical stance that reeked of male posturing.

 

Luckily, the creature underneath it all was far more acceptable, a vampire. A proper one too, one that fed on humans not the 'vegetarian' variety that was in her school.

 

But even this one seemed a bit off. The homicidal look in his eyes was offset by some deep trauma underneath, a sadness and grief that diluted the mania.

 

This was exactly why Wednesday wasn't nearly as fond of this town as her mother was. Yes, it reeked of dark magic, yes it attracted the supernatural to it especially with the coming of the comet. But even the witches who had appeared in her dreams trying to scare her off with nightmares had stopped and turned to mindless begging and pleading.

 

They all broke so easily, it wasn't even fun to play with them.

 

The crow cawed again and the vampire smirked.

 

"You seem a bit lost." He leered and her disappointment rose higher. Such amateurish antics, even when Pubert was going through his 'Being normal' phase he wasn't this utterly banal. Goduncle Vlad would be aghast to see such a lack of menacing in one of his kind.

 

"On the contrary, I am exactly where I planned on being." The crow cawed as if it was laughing, probably on the vampire's command. Wednesday turned to the bird but looked beyond it to the trees behind. For the briefest of moments and only because she was looking for it, she saw the flash of feather and leathery skin. Zelda was there, watching over her.

 

She supposed mother was a bit worried for her in this new town. Especially in the cemetery which unlike the Addams own one, reeked of absolved grief and hopes and wishes for heaven. Ever since that time with Debbie when the trauma had turned Pubert into a bouncing, golden and happy child, her mother had been doing her best to keep them away from good influences.

 

"Are your recent meals buried here? Is that why you're lingering?" She asked and the smirk fell from the vampire's face for a brief second.

 

"Meals?"

 

"Surely you don't call them by name?" This was exactly why Goduncle Vlad always stayed with them if he visited. He thought the American vampires too soft, leaving their prey alive, healing them and what not. The very thought of humanising his meals the way this one had would have set him off on another rant.

 

The vampire was looming over her head now, menacing but in that desperate way of a cornered animal. It was a bit pathetic if she was honest.

 

The sound of pained cawing had him springing away and Wednesday sighed at the sight of Zelda tearing into the crow while the vampire tried and failed to get his hands onto Zelda's neck.

 

"Zelda put it down, you know eating bird gives you indigestion. And then we have to feed all the corpses we got for you to Cleopatra instead."

 

Honestly, how her mother managed her pets was an anathema to her.

 

* * *

 

1

 


End file.
